


Easy Listening

by emungere



Series: Easy Listening [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey's done harder things than adjust to Chuck's sleep schedule, but not many. That assassination in Antigua, no problem. HALO jump into El Salvador, easy. Waking with a start at 3am when Chuck decides to play World of Dorkcraft for an hour makes him want to kill things. Makes him want to kill Morgan, specifically, because he can get away with that.</p>
<p>Killing Chuck is not an option. He has that written on a post-it stuck to his bathroom mirror, so it must be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Listening

Casey's done harder things than adjust to Chuck's sleep schedule, but not many. That assassination in Antigua, no problem. HALO jump into El Salvador, easy. Waking with a start at 3am when Chuck decides to play World of Dorkcraft for an hour makes him want to kill things. Makes him want to kill Morgan, specifically, because he can get away with that.

Killing Chuck is not an option. He has that written on a post-it stuck to his bathroom mirror, so it must be true. 

Normally, Casey wouldn't sleep with the headphones on. Normally, Casey protects people with more than two ounces of common sense, people with security glass, an interest in staying alive, and, oh yeah, a _gun_.

Chuck has none of these things, though he does, apparently, have an impressive ebon scimitar.

"I hate you," Casey says to the ceiling. Nothing's going to happen. He should take the headphones off and go back to sleep. He's been through enough today, with the sandwich reprise and the sister and Awesome acting out Adam and Eve's first date, and he still has to be at the fucking Buy More in five hours.

He'd like to kill Harry Tang, too. He's keeping a list.

Chuck defused another bomb today. Casey's seen lots of people (relatively speaking, given a lifetime norm of zero) defuse bombs, but he's never seen the same the person defuse two. He moves around too much. That has no relevance to anything. It's just weird, just one of those things. Chuck's an idiot. A bomb-defusing, promotion-losing, space-penis-costume-wearing idiot.

"Dammit!" Chuck says, right in Casey's ear.

Casey doesn't jump. He's a professional.

"Uh," Chuck says. "Sorry. Sorry, Casey. Hey, are you still listening? No, you're probably asleep, right? Right. I hope. It's three in the morning, of course you're sleep. Okay."

"Right," Casey mutters. Of course he is. Chuck doesn't even lock his _window_.

_Morgan_ can sneak into that house. It's a whole new level of unsecured that Casey's never experienced before.

"But if you're not," Chuck says. "Thanks. You know. For all the life saving. I mean, maybe not today specifically, well probably today, okay, I lose track. Maybe I should make a list. Anyway, thanks for--for not letting that happen. I told Sarah that, but you usually do that sarcasm thing and then, uh, threaten me. So. Hey, captive audience! Captive...asleep audience. But yeah. Thanks."

There is a pause, and what is hopefully the sound of Chuck getting back in bed.

"I wish I knew if you made those mini-quiches yourself. They were really good. Morgan thought so too." A second later, he added, "Morgan also likes headcheese, but they were still really good. You could bring those over again for dinner sometime if you wanted. If you weren't asleep."

Chuck yawned. "Night, Casey."

Casey takes off the headphones with slow, precise movements, because otherwise he's worried he might throw them at the wall. No way he'd get reimbursed for that. He's holding onto the sheets too tight, cotton strained taut between his hands. He thinks about getting up to make tea or clean his gun, but he has to not kill Morgan and Harry Tang in four hours and thirty-two minutes. He closes his eyes.

A few minutes later, he gropes for the headphones in the dark and fumbles them back into place.


End file.
